Remember I love you
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: Rose has known Dimitri & Abe since she was born. Rose & Dimitri date when Rose is 13. Rose gets pregnant with Dimitri's child. When something happens @ the academy Lissa & Rose runaway. Dimitri has to bring them back. But what is Rose hiding? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

**To all of you who are reading this I hope you like it! It is hard to follow at some times so please feel free to ask questions or PM me.**

**I hope you like it I have spent a lot of time working on this story.**

**Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**

_That sharp pain hit me again._

"_Rose?" _

_Not answering, I brought my hand up before my eyes. It was covered in a dark, wet, red substance. The name came to the forefront of my mind, Blood._

_Everything that happened afterwards was hazy, I felt myself being carried, stripped of my clothes. I heard running water, and felt myself being lowered into a bathtub. People yelled all around us. A soft hand wiped away the blood with a washcloth._

_And me, I kept crying, I tried to make words, but they refused to come out for any sense. I sobbed, this wasn't supposed to happen._

I sat straight up in bed, strands of long dark hair sticking to my forehead. The memory was disturbingly familiar, that horrible night had occurred two years before. I rose from the bed, and walked over to the adjoining bathroom; I flipped on the light, and looked at my reflection.

My skin was coated in sweat, and several strands of hair still stuck to my face and neck. Lines circled my bloodshot eyes. On first glance, you would know I was tired. Nightmares of that evening had not yet ceased to haunt me.

I took a few deep breaths, and ran my hand through my hair a couple of times. I grabbed a paper cup, and filled it with water.

"Rose?"

I looked up, my best friend; Lissa was standing in the doorway.

"Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep, I heard you get up. Are you okay?"

I gulped down the water. "Mmm, I'm alright, just a bad dream."

She nodded, not fully believing my words. I didn't believe them either. I took a last gulp, and crumpled up the cup, and threw it away.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject.

She shrugs. "Three days?"

"Come on, then." I started to head back towards the bedroom.

Lissa shook her head. "I can go another day."

"Sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She paused, eying my skinny frame. "You should eat something."

"I guess."

"I'll go find something,"

"Thanks,"

Lissa walked out of the room; I watched her, my stomach already feeling nauseous. Her obvious concern was touching, regardless.

Oscar, our housemate's cat walked into the bedroom with his usual dignified strut. He stopped for a moment, and regarded me suspiciously for a moment, before a noise outside caught his eye. Oscar tensed, and leapt up on the windowsill. I was about to follow him, when my phone rang. Glancing at the clock, I assessed that it was nearly three in the morning, who would be calling this late? I crossed the room, and picked it up, looking at the caller ID, my heart fluttered as I read the name that flashed across the screen.

"Dimitri?"

"Remember: I will always love you. I'm sorry."

"Wha—"

"Look out your window."

The line went dead.

I stepped hesitantly towards the window. A light breeze played with my hair as I leaned out. Three in the morning, about the only a time a collage campus settled down at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. A streetlight flickered, ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.

And a man watching me.

I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him.

He was also the same man who had just told me he loved me.

I threw on the first pair of jeans I found on the floor, and threw on an old flannel shirt over the black camisole I wore. I shoved my feet into a pair of flip flops and grabbed both our wallets, the car keys. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I didn't care how much noise I made.

Lissa looked startled when I ran into the room.

"They found us,"

An emotion I hadn't seen awhile crossed her face: fear.

Before I could explain farther, there was a knock at the door. Keeping Lissa behind me, I walked to it slowly, careful not to make any sound. I peered through the peephole. I swore under my breath. Dimitri Belikov stood on the other side. Not a random Guardian I wouldn't have had any remorse about dispatching, but the man who had made each day of the past two years bearable. The man who had reminded me that life was worth living.

"Rose," His voice was hard. He spoke in a normal tone, but with my Dhampir hearing, I could easily hear him. "I know you're in there. Do not make me bash down this door."

He was no longer my lover, I realized with a sinking heart. He was a Guardian, doing his duty for Queen and People. And he meant it, if I didn't let him in, he would knock down the door. I had no doubt he was capable of such. A look at Lissa told me she had realized as much.

With a sigh, I opened the door.

"Well, well, if it isn't the gallant Dimitri Belikov," I faked surprise.

"If it isn't the careless Rose Muzar," He shot back, using my Father's last name. He turned to Lissa, bowing slightly, "Princess."

I thought fast. "Why don't you come in?"

I think he knew I was stalling, but he nodded abruptly. "Thank you."

Lissa looked between us, still clad in a bathrobe. "I-I'll be right back."

She hurried up the stairs, I watched her disappear to our bedroom. I walked into the kitchen, Dimitri following me. He sat at the table.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Dimitri.

"Water, please."

I got the glass, and sat it on the table. Dimitri made no move to touch it.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

_You bastard, you said you loved me. You promised that Lissa and I would be safe here. How could you?_

"You look beautiful," He said. "I love you, I will always love you. I had no choice; they were going to go to extreme lengths to find you. They would have had every Guardian _on earth_ searching for you, if no one came forward with information."

"So? You could have hidden us again."

"They were going to execute you." He said flatly. "When they found you, they were going to kill you on the spot. No question."

My snarky responses dropped. I stared at him.

"_What_?"

He nodded.

"So… you just saved my life?"

_Again. _

"I did."

"Oh."

Lissa came downstairs. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Through the bond, I assessed that she didn't understand why Dimitri had betrayed us. She then looked at me, to see how I was handling this, my look surprised her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Dimitri said abruptly, giving me a look not to share it with Lissa.

"It's fine. We're going to be okay."

Accepting this, because she trusted me, and knew that I would not be calmly sitting across from Dimitri if he truly had betrayed us, she moved to the counter.

"Tea?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." He smiled at her.

The three of us stood in an uncomfortable silence for a minute.

"How many Guardians have you brought, Dimka?" I asked at last.

"Twenty two," He didn't see a point in lying. "How many weapons have you got?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said innocently.

"You are too confident to be unarmed right now. Let me guess . . . fifteen?"

"Fifteen _knives_," I told him. "Ten throwers, five spare packs of bullets, two guns fully loaded, and one stake."

"Impressive, but do you know how to wield all of them?"

"I would have to ask my teacher that."

Dimitri gave me a wry glance. "Aren't you going to start packing?"

I regarded him with a stony glare.

"Lissa and I are not going back to the Academy."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Rose, you can't hide from it forever, it happened. Its done. There are many people who do not believe that you have made it anyway, if you went back, you could teach them… well, everything."

"They can live without my supreme knowledge I'm sure," I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"Roza," He said softly. "The Princess is in danger; many do not want to see her on the throne. Her Majesty Queen Tatiana understands these worries, and has offered whoever finds you both one million dollars should the Princess be returned."

Lissa and I exchanged glances.

"Fine," I said at last, "Take Lissa back. She's a royal; they'll be soft on her. If I go back, I'll be sent away."

"No." He said firmly. "You will not be. Your Father and I will not allow—"

He never got to finish his sentence. The window to my left shattered, and Guardian jumped towards me. I was ready for him. I grabbed a knife from my belt, and threw it at him. It caught him square in the leg, and he fell to the floor groaning. As I reached for the second Guardian, planning to do the same, a pair of strong arms locked my arms behind my back.

"No!" I cried, bursting into tears. "No, Dimitri! Please!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you so much to my beta ShadowKissed13!**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**This is the last update for 2010!**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE AT END OF CHAPTER!_

* * *

**

Dimitri turned me around, and held me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Roza."

All the anger I felt had surrendered to the desperation I felt inside. Dimitri met no battle when he picked me up, and brought me out to one of the many SUVs parked outside. Upon my surrender, Guardians had grabbed Lissa, and roughly dragged her out of the house. My weak arms longed to push those Guardians out of the way, and keep Lissa away from any rough behavior.

They put Lissa and me in separate cars. Which, even taking my disheveled emotional state into consideration—was smart of them. It surprised me, I expected, witnessing my earlier breakdown that they wouldn't consider me such a threat. To be fair, it shouldn't have surprised me. Guardians were strong. We fought even if our world had just crashed around us, and our heart was shattered.

Dimitri sat in the back with me, as three Guardians sat up front. All the others were in cars surrounding us or with Lissa in the other car. Dimitri had ordered for our car to be as empty as possible, which I thought was nice of him. He knew how hard it was for me to allow many to see the gallant Rose Hathaway break down and sob.

And, that's exactly what I did. For so long, I'd been holding back confused and angry feelings. Now, they all tumbled through me in whirlwind of emotion, which attempted to choke me. Big shaking sobs worked their way through my body, coming out in short, and strangled breaths. I could feel Dimitri rubbing soothing circles on my lower back as he cradled me to him, making sympathetic noises.

However, it wasn't until we had been taken out of the SUVs, and up into one of the Academy jets, that Dimitri said anything.

We were sat in the back of the plane, on the left. Surveying my surroundings; I couldn't admit that a jet like this wasn't better than a United Airlines flight. For one, it had more leg room, which, even at my height of five feet seven inches, had to be appreciated. And, I knew through Lissa, that had I been able to keep food down, I would have actually enjoyed this Aircraft's food.

I heard Dimitri take a long intake of breath, sensing he was about to say something, I turned away from the window, meeting his eyes.

"Rose," He said slowly, "What's wrong? Why are you like this?"

I let out a harsh laugh. "You know that."

"No, I don't. You're way skinnier then when I last saw you, and… to be honest, Rose, you look God awful."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know that's not what I meant." He sighed. "I thought you'd gotten over it."

"I have,"

"Then why do you look like this?"

"Nightmares," I whispered, looking away.

"What?"

"Nightmares," I said more clearly, looking at him again, "I look like shit, because every time I bother closing my eyes, all I can see is what happened that night."

"Who have you mentioned that too?"

"Just you,"

Dimitri wrinkled his forehead, and bit his lip. It was a couple minutes before he said anything more.

"Why are you so skinny?"

"I can barely keep anything down anymore."

He nodded, obviously storing that away for later use. "Did you do any sports to keep up your training while you were away?"

"Yeah, I did karate, track, swimming, and basketball. The seasons were all different so I did everything I could to keep in shape. The karate helped with combat and everything else just helped keep the muscles in my body in shape."

"I'm glad you kept up with training in some way." He gave me a wry glance. "It will be easier to convince Headmistress Kirova to let you graduate on time."

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, Rose, you'll be staying at the Academy regardless. But, your Father, on a blue moon, decided to see if we could get you back into the Academy—without him threatening anyone. I knew you'd read the textbooks I brought you, I just didn't know if you'd kept up with sport in any notable way."

"I did everything I could. To protect Lissa, and to fill time with something better then thinking about what happened," I shuddered.

There was another silence to pass before Dimitri would answer.

"Rose, have you ever thought what it was like for Lissa? For me? It isn't just you who hurt going through it; it was all of us, together. Don't you think that I'd give anything to rewind time, and warn you?" He sighed, obviously having trouble forming his words. "All of us suffered that night, Rose. But, you're the one who's letting what happened rule your entire life, and, it isn't good for you. It's killing you,"

"Everyone says that time makes the pain lessen, it doesn't, time just makes the pain easier to ignore. It's one less year, one less month, one less week, one less day, one less hour, one less minute, one less second, one less moment that you get to spend …" I paused, unable to explain further, "You know?"

Dimitri pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Yeah, I know,"

It was a little while later that we landed. Dimitri switched into full on Guardian mode, so our conversation on the plane was forgotten. Dimitri walked ahead, escorting Lissa, while I was kept behind two Guardians who looked like they just might try to kill me if I leapt forward. Risking it, I ran around them, catching up with Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade, are you taking us to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress _Kirova," He corrected.

"Headmistress Whatever—she's still a self-righteous old bit—"

My words faded as we were lead through a row of commons. I sighed. Where these people really so cruel? There had to be half a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us through the Dining Hall.

And it was breakfast time.

I squared my shoulders, and looked ahead. Moroi and Dhampir alike were so transfixed by our sudden appearance that they didn't bother to hide their stares. I closed my eyes briefly, and then focused them on our escape: the door at the end of the hall.

Kirova was looking out a window behind her desk when we arrived. Once we were seated, she made a move to speak, but was soon interrupted.

"Rosemarie, Vasilisa,"

I grinned. I would know that voice anywhere.

It also dawned on me, that, if I could hear the voice, the owner itself was probably nearby, and that I should be very, very afraid. Putting on large brown eyes, and a smile I hoped he couldn't resist, I faced my Father.

"Hi, Daddy,"

He regarded me with a steady gaze. "I hope you understand, I will need to speak to my daughter later, Headmistress."

_Oh shit._

"Yes, of course, Mr. Muzar."

Kirova gave us momentary silence, before launching into one of her lectures. It was one of her best, directed at Lissa. It covered responsibility, family honor, recklessness, rule breaking… bleh. I soon found myself zooming out, and debating whether or not I could escape by climbing out of her window. It wasn't until a wave of desperate feelings crashed through the bond that I even tried to interrupt. Stealing a glance at Lissa, I realized that no one would have guessed her feelings. She sat straight in her chair, nodding with earnest, watching the Headmistress with big wide eyes.

"Lissa wasn't originally going to come." I interrupted. "I was going to leave, but I didn't plan on telling her that. Dimitri promised he'd protect her while I was gone. But, Lissa found out what was happening, and hid away in the back of the car. She came with me because she was worried about me, and she knew I would need support. That, if you ask me, is qualities of a ruler. Protecting those you care about regardless of the consequence. She did it out of concern, not out of recklessness, or a desire to, 'defy the system,"

The Headmistress appeared to believe me. "Vasilisa is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said.

Kirova nodded. "As you are a royal Moroi, you must remain at the school within the protection of the wards. Though I understand your reasoning better now, I still believe Miss. Hathaway should have returned you to the school as soon as possible after the discovery of your status of a stowaway. So, you will not be punished. Guardian Petrov, will you please escort the Princess to class?"

Lissa stole a glance at me, aware that I was about to be left with the Dragon Lady. I nodded at her to go. I didn't need her to revenge my unfair charge of leadership, whatever they threw at me, I would take.

Lissa rose. "Thank you, Headmistress."

We sat in silence after she left.

"So, who didn't tell me there was a party here? We're all having so much fun," I said, to break the uneasy silence.

"Rosemarie," Daddy started his voice firm and confused. "What were you thinking? You runaway after what happened and you take Vasilisa with you? Rosemarie, I know you are hurting but the Academy has resources to help you heal. You are not in this alone; I will be here as long as you need me to and Dimitri is here and wants to help. I think you are forgetting that you are not the only one hurting from this; Dimitri lost something too, that night, not just you. Forgive me, Rosemarie, but, I didn't see him running away after it happened."

Tears sprang to my eyes. My Father's words were so like Dimitri's. "I know… it's just. It just hurts."

Dimitri shifted from his position by the wall; he came and kneeled in front of me, holding my face in his hands.

"I love you," He said seriously, "I always have, always will. No matter what happens. I know it's been hard, and you've been amazingly tough on your own. But Rose, you're not alone. I'm begging you, let us help you,"

Tears streamed down my face. Dimitri pulled me to him like he was soothing a small child. For the second time that day, I broke down.

My Father rubbed circles into my back. "We're all here for you, Rose."

I nodded, crying harder. "How?"

Dimitri looked confused. "Huh?"

"How will it possibly ever heal?" I said. "How will I ever be the same?"

"You will," Dimitri promised. "You're one of the strongest people I know. I know that you're going to be okay."

"Rose," Kirova said softly, even tears worked on her, I looked up at her. "Guardian Belikov has previously stated that you have kept up reasonably well with your classmates. To bring you up to the speed of the class, you will have extra training sessions with him in the morning and evenings. You will have a weekly Doctor's Appointment, to make sure you are keeping up with nutrition. I will leave it up to your Father and Guardian Belikov to decide whether or not you will be enrolled in consulting."

I sighed. "Okay. What else?"

"As for accommodation, I can see that my smartest course of action would be to allow both you, and Guardian Belikov to share one of the Guest Flats, so he is always near, should you need him. I will see if Guardian Petrov will change his schedule so that he will be available if needed by you. Do you mind this, Guardian Belikov?"

I looked up at Dimitri, who now stood by my left shoulder. He shook his head.

"No, Headmistress,"

"Good, and Rose, does that suit you accordingly?"

"Yes, thank you," I croaked, in a voice hoarse from crying.

She nodded. "I will have the flat made ready for you. In the meantime, can you please escort Rose to Advanced Guardian Theory, with Guardian Alto, Guardian Belikov?"

The trio rose and left the office, outside; my Father hugged me, whispering soothing words in Russian. When he pulled back, he smiled encouragingly at me.

"Rose I will be staying for two weeks," He said, "And I hope we will see more of each other during that time,"

I smiled and nodded. "I hope we will."

Dimitri and I walked silently to 'Guardian Alto's' (or Stan's, in informal settings) classroom. I sat down between three Dhampirs that I had sometimes hung around with back before I left. I looked hesitantly around, and sank back in my seat with relief when Stan entered the room.

The relief didn't last long. Stan surveyed his classroom, which now lay silent, his nasty gray eyes rested on me.

He clapped his hands together. "Isn't this great? I'd even venture to say it was fantastic surprise. For, I must admit that Headmistress Kirova failed to inform me that we had a guest speaker today. The great Rose Hathaway, home at last!"

I put on an overly cheery voice. "I wanted to surprise you, Guardian Alto! I can't imagine how much you really missed me!"

A few sniggers broke out across the room.

"Of course, having more experience in the field then the rest of the class," Stan continued, ignoring my comment, "I can understand why you would be so eager to tell us about your life outside of the Academy."

"You don't—"

"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway,"

"W-well, um," I said, rising from my chair. Intending to do exactly what Stan asked of me. "The Princess and I did not meet many threats in the outside world. Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner like we've been taught to believe. It's actually safer then we think it is. For the few threats we did meet, I overcame them by using methods previously taught to me by Guardian Belikov—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Stan said, "You say Belikov taught you?"

"Yes,"

"Now, I'm just wondering," He said, stroking his chin. "Did you learn those moves before, after, or while, you were sleeping with him?"

The room went silent.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE HERE:_**

**HEY GUYS!**

**I AM HOLDING A CONTEST FOR WHO CAN WRITE THE MOST BELIEVABLE SCENE FOR WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN WHEN ROSE AND DIMITRI FIRST TOLD ABE THEY WE ARE DATING!**

**TO ENTER EMAIL ME YOUR ENTREE AT vampgal(dot)smith67(at sign)gmail(dot)com!  
**

**IF YOU WIN YOU GET TO HAVE A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE!**

**THE CATCH?**

**IF YOU ENTER THE CONTEST YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**CONTEST ENDS FEBRUARY 14TH 2011!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**No one re-emailed me there entries! :( So I could not pic a winner!**

**I will be holding another contest soon!**

**Please Review!**

**I apologize for this chapter coming so late in the month!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

There was stunned silence.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered, staring at him.

"Has your hearing been impaired during your absence?" His lips curled up into a sneer. "I said: 'did you learn those moves before, after, or while, you were sleeping with him?' Him being - for those of you who also harbor hearing impediments – Guardian Belikov."

"Guardian Alto," Dimitri said calmly, stepping forward. "I do sincerely request that you do not harass my student, and that you do not make up entirely fictional pastimes for us."

Stan gave him a hard stare. "Fictional? And who will they believe, Guardian Belikov? A member of authority – a teacher like myself, or a young Guardian like you, barely out of Nursery?"

I didn't get to hear Dimitri's response. A wave of nausea crashed over me. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth, I earned several curious glances before I ran out the door, and to the Girls' Bathrooms. The moment the stall door slammed behind me, I leaned over the toilet and was violently sick.

I heard the Bathroom door open, and the stall door creaked open.

"Roza?"

My response was a puking noise; I gasped, and leaned over the toilet again.

"It's… disgusting." I moaned, more nausea arising with every word.

"Oh, Roza," Dimitri leaned down beside me, and held my hair back as I was sick. I finally finished, and leaned back against the wall, taking in air in heavy gasps.

I watched as Dimitri left the stall, and returned a few minutes later, with a glass of water, I smiled gratefully at him as he held the cup to my lips. I closed my eyes, and sipped it gently, hoping not to upset my stomach again. The water tasted a little like mint, and felt incredible slipping down my throat.

I opened my eyes and gazed at Dimitri. "You're too good to me."

He grinned, giving me glimpse of the smile I loved so much. "It's a pleasure, Roza."

I finally finished the water, and stood up. "Thanks, Comrade,"

"Rose – wait." I turned around, facing him. He stood, and fished in his pocket, he then pulled his hand out, and handed me a box of white Tic-Tacs. "Suck on some of these, just in case the mint water didn't get everything."

I grinned. "Thanks, Comrade."

"I told Stan that you'd only me a minute." He sighed, seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to, I figured that less people would believe Stan's claim if you returned as soon as possible."

I saw sense in his words, and sighed. "Yeah, okay."

We walked back into the classroom in silence. I knew that Dimitri was only trying to take care of me and my privacy by making me return to class, but I was also angry. Stan was horrible, and I wanted to leave his class and never return, or at least, not return for a long time. Walking back in right after he had humiliated me seemed really, really cowardly.

I paused in front of the door, looking at Dimitri.

He ran a hand through his hair. "It'll be fine, Roza. Remember, you're the one in the right, not the wrong."

"I don't see Stan ripping his student's clothes off."

"Rose –"

"Dimitri, he was telling the truth. Most people won't believe it…. But, it was still the truth."

He kissed my forehead. "From what I said to him before I came after you, _no one_ will believe it. Don't worry, love, I'm here for you."

"But… but what if Stan starts something up when I walk in?"

Dimitri grinned wickedly. "He won't."

I gave him a curious glance, and he only grinned wider, and shook his head. Knowing that I wasn't going to get any sort of explanation from him at this point, I reached up and kissed his cheek, before I opened the classroom door, and returned to my seat. Stan neither stopped his lecture, nor acknowledged my presence thereafter, and left me alone for the rest of the class.

The day passed without any further questions, ranging from both staff and other students. A few teachers simply ignored me, while others stared outright. But no one questioned me, or verbally acknowledged that I had returned.

"Where were you during Lunch, Rose?" Lissa asked.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even know that Lissa had fallen into step beside me, and with the bond, that was pretty unusual, if not close to impossible.

I jumped as I turned to look at her. "Oh, hi!"

"Um, are you okay?" She gave me a concerned glance.

"Yeah, you just startled me."

She nodded, dismissing my reaction. "Where were you at lunch?"

"The Clinic…with Dimitri."

"Oh yeah, I heard that, you okay?"

I nodded. "As much as I can be, I have about a dozen different nutrition tablets I _must_ take 'without fail every single day' – and I need to drink as much water as I can possibly fit into my body, without blowing up."

"Why?" Lissa asked curiously.

"If I drink more water, chances are – I'll be able to eat more."

"Huh?"

"Rose's body is overworked." Dimitri's voice said from behind us, announcing his approach. "By drinking more water, it replenishes what she is sweating out. That will also help her with Digestive system with generally eating, and being able to absorb more nutrition. If she can eat, she will automatically be healthier, and she'll be able to do more training, to catch up with her classmates."

Lissa and I turned to stare at him.

"What?" He said, looking between us. "I actually paid attention to what Doctor Oldenski was telling _you_."

"Oh, okay." Lissa smiled, instantly breaking the awkward atmosphere that had descended on us. "I'm going to run by the Library to get something, you wanna come, Rose?"

I shook my head. "Nah. It's been a long day."

Lissa nodded, and hugged me. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

With an indication of his head, Dimitri suggested that we go up to our flat. I agreed, I felt that I deserved a rest after the long emotional day that had occurred previously. I figured that: Dimitri, _The Tudors_ and pasta with nothing but butter melted over it, would prove excellent antidotes to the stress I was feeling right now.

I bumped into Abe as he was walking out the doors. Anger flashed on his face, and he reached to brush off his jacket, when he realized it was me. The anger vanished, and his face turned into a sympathetic smile, which was an unusual sight on a man like Abe.

"Kiz!" He grinned, hugging me. "What did Doctor Oldenski tell you?"

I repeated what Dimitri had shared with Lissa earlier. Abe nodded encouragingly.

"Okay. Keep to that." He rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out a key. "Kirova gave me a key to your flat, just in case you need me. I won't use it unless you need me to."

I smiled. "Oh, cool. We were just heading up there."

Abe stole a glance at his watch. "And I have to go meet your Mother, to discuss… things."

After we parted, Dimitri and I

Dimitri and I went up the stairs to our apartment. Halfway down the corridor, Dimitri swooped me up, carrying me bridal-style.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you over the threshold." He grinned smugly.

I laughed. "But… we aren't married."

"We will be someday, and regardless, this is our home." He sighed happily. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Roza."

The flat was nothing special; it had three rooms, a living room with an adjoining kitchenette, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It overlooked the Moroi Dorms and gardens. Regardless of its plainness, I loved it. It reflected exactly what I wanted to feel: completely at peace.

"It's not much." Dimitri said, setting me down. "But its home."

I turned around, and kissed him. "I love it."

Dimitri hugged me tightly, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Go have a shower and get something comfortable on. I'll start dinner."

After my shower, I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. Walking out into the living room, I found that Dimitri had already put on The Tudors, and put a glass of coke in on the coffee table. Standing in the bedroom doorway, I studied Dimitri, who was then draining the noodles. I smiled secretively to myself. The man knew me to well.

Surprisingly, I didn't eat much at Dinner. I was rather preoccupied with something that Doctor Oldenski had told us, a piece of information that Dimitri had thoughtfully withheld from both Lissa, and my Father.

Looking over at Dimitri's plate, I noticed that he hadn't eaten much either. Dimitri noticed me looking at him, and sighed.

"Rose…" He began, unsure of how to continue. "About what Doctor Oldenski said… do you want to try?"

"I… I don't know." I said honestly. "I haven't given it any thought, because I thought what happened made me infertile… do you want to… try?"

"Yes. No. Yes." Dimitri's answers were obviously mixed. He tried again. "Yes, I want to. But, no, I don't want to if you're going to do it just because I want to."

I nodded, and remembered the day where this had all begun.

_I leaned against the desk, my fingers drumming uneasily against the wood. The book I had tried to read to occupy my time lay neglected on my bed. I couldn't focus on anything. My eyes travelled to the timer. I had a minute left. One minute before I would be able to laugh and relax, my worries forgotten, or one minute before my life would completely change. _

_What if I was right? How would Dimitri react? Would he want anything to do with me? Would he believe that it was his? What if he didn't? Would I have to leave the Academy for a Human town? What would people say about me? And what if he did believe me? How on earth could a fifteen year old and a twenty two year old come up with the resources necessary to provide for a baby? _

_The timer went off, making me jump. For a minute, I considered ignoring it, maybe if I just ignored it, it would go away. My problems would be finished. _

_I discarded the idea almost immediately. If I was pregnant, it wouldn't just go away, and if I wasn't – it would all be an honest mistake, and I wouldn't have to tell Dimitri about it, and I could move on with my life. _

_Taking a deep breath, I walked into the bathroom adjoining Dimitri's room; I picked up the pregnancy test. One word blinked up at me:_

Pregnant

_Before I could even begin to digest this news, the door to Dimitri's room opened. I whirled around, still holding the stick right in front of me. By now, my intruder had reached the bathroom door, it was Dimitri. _

"_Roza?" He said, stepping forward, a confused expression on his face, "What are you doing here?"_

Back in the present, I focused again on Dimitri. I was silent for a long time, thinking over, thinking the days that passed after Dimitri discovered me in his bathroom. I'd gone to his room to take the test, because I remembered that Dimitri had a private bathroom, so I wouldn't have to discover that news in a public bathroom in the Novice Dorms. I'd thought Dimitri would be on duty until six PM, at least. But, I'd been mistaken. Dimitri had walked in on me, and found out about my pregnancy moments after I did. After I convinced him it was his baby – which wasn't very hard to do, as despite Dhampir infertility, he trusted me, and trusted that there was a reasonable explanation.

As it happened, there was.

I thought about the happiness that occurred in the days that followed. The days before we really made any preparations, the days before we really had to worry about them, because I wasn't showing yet, so we didn't have to face any speculation. But, most of all, I remembered lying on my bed, in Dimitri's arms, picturing us holding a beautiful baby, picturing our child growing up. Picturing what our entire life would be like after the baby arrived.

But, did I want a baby now?

The answer came to me, before I'd finished asking myself the question.

"I do want a baby." I answered. "But… how would we be able to get away with me being pregnant?"

"We got away with it before."

"I didn't ever, really… show."

Dimitri sighed. "I know, Roza. I know… I'm so sorry."

I had been looking away from him, out the window at the rising sun. His words made me turn back to him.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"There were a lot of Strigoi Attacks at the time. I was really worried about them, and I was talking about them a lot. I didn't think about how much it must have worried you… if I hadn't mentioned them, you wouldn't have been so worried. We would have a two year old child… if I hadn't been so selfish."

A wave of sympathy washed over me, I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, Dimitri no… no… no, it's completely my fault. You told me I should stop practicing fighting. I didn't do that… if… if I had listened to you, we would have a baby."

I felt wetness on my cheek as I leaned my head against his. It was obvious that he was crying. The pain in my chest grew to a point where it would suffocate me if I didn't let it out; I opened my mouth, a strained sob coming breaking free.

Dimitri pulled me against him, and we cried silently. The light outside the window grew steadily until it streamed through the window. The pain subsiding to exhaustion, I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later to the smell of coffee. I sat up; I was lying in the large King Size bed that dominated the bedroom. I remembered the strained conversation from the night before; we hadn't really come to a conclusion. We both knew the other wanted a baby, but considering our emotional breakdown that had followed the strained conversation, I wasn't sure either of us was really emotionally stable enough for one.

Putting the thought away for later, I got out of bed, and stretched. Following the smell of coffee, I walked into the living room, to find Dimitri flipping a couple of pancakes onto a plate. The smell reached me, and my stomach growled.

"Good morning, Roza." Dimitri said softly, putting the plate down on the table, next to a tall mug of coffee.

I didn't answer; I was eying the pancakes warily. "Um, do you really think I can keep all of that down?"

"It's worth trying." He said simply, walking around the table, and kissing my forehead. "You'll only eat this today… unless you feel like you can keep more down."

"Okay." I wasn't entirely convinced, but I sat down at the table anyway, and took a bite. My taste buds watered; somehow, my memory had forgotten how well Dimitri had mastered the art of Cooking. Maybe keeping food down wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

Dimitri sat across from me. "And when you're done, if you want to, we can go run some laps."

I gulped my latest bite down quickly, so I could answer. "Yeah, I think that'd be good."

"How far can you go?"

"About three miles,"

"Okay." Dimitri did some quick calculations in his head. "So, that would be about twelve laps."

The way he said it, made me think he expected an answer. I nodded like I knew what he was talking about.

"Um, yeah, exactly,"

Dimitri smiled, and laughed at me. "Finish your breakfast, Roza."

After our run, I ran back to the flat to take a shower and change out of the Work Out clothes I'd put on before we'd gone out to the track. After I'd changed, I realized that it was about breakfast time for the rest of the school. I decided to go see if I could find Lissa there. Dimitri had a meeting to attend, so he left me before I could leave the flat.

"Hey Lissa," I said, sliding into the seat across from her and Christian, I nodded at him. "Sparky."

He nodded. "Rosie."

I ignored that he called me "Rosie" and turned to Lissa. "You two back together already?"

She laughed happy feelings igniting through the bond. "Of course, Rose!"

I made a face.

"Rosie Posie, are you not overjoyed?" Christian asked with a friendly glint of sarcasm, his eyes where wide and innocent.

This time, I couldn't ignore it. "Don't. Call. Me. Rosie. Posie."

He shrugged, smirking. "I'm so sorry for offending you, Buffy."

I frowned in mock offense. "You—"

"Don't. Start." Lissa said coolly, interrupting what would have probably gone down as the World's best comeback. Christian and I glanced at each other. Lissa rolled her eyes, and continued. "Have you started training again, Rose?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Dimitri and I did twelve laps this morning."

"And…? How'd it go?" She pressed for more details.

"Great. I beat my best time." I shrugged, though the small accomplishment had put me in a great mood for the day. "Which isn't that surprising, considering it's been two years."

"You didn't really run a lot when we were away," Lissa said. "I mean, you did sports and stuff. But, not really track running. That's great news."

I smiled as the bell rang. "Thanks."

"So, what'd you have first?" Lissa asked.

We all stood up, gathering our stuff. "Combat Training."

Christian nodded. "Kick some Ass for me, will you, Rosie?"

My smirk returned, mirroring his. Lissa, recognizing the signs, gave an exasperated, but fond sigh, and walked off.

"Will do, Firefly," I said, picking up my bag.

He nodded approvingly. "Thanks, Rosie."

I sighed, and shook my head, smiling. And then I headed off to my first class. I changed for the second time that day into Work Out clothes, and headed into the Gym, where the other Novices where gathering. I scanned the crowd, searching for old friends. I grinned when I spotted two of them.

"Eddie, Mason!" I called, walking over to them. Eddie looked up, a grin lighting up his face when he saw me. Mason wolf-whistled as I approached, I laughed. It felt so good to laugh again.

"Looking good, Rose!" Eddie said, as I stopped in front of them.

Mason nodded, and made a cat-clawing motion with his hand. "Roar,"

I fixed my gaze on him. "You won't be saying that after we Spar."

The redhead grinned. "You challenging me?"

I shrugged. "You could say that."

Moving over to a mat, in front of the group of Novices, Mason grinned. "You coming, Hathaway?"

I had regained the class's attention, like I used to. I nodded.

"I'm just waiting to see if you'll chicken out."

"Not yet." Mason said. "Of course, I'll go easy on you at first, so don't get too scared."

I positioned myself across from him, "You're on."

We spared a few times; "rematches" Mason called them, as I beat him every single time. After Mason landed one or two weak hits or kicks on me, I managed to flawlessly knock him down on the mat. After the fifth time this pattern had occurred, I decided the guy needed a break. I mean, it's pretty embarrassing having your ass kicked by a girl – even a girl who's practically been learning how to fight since the second she came out of the womb, and who's pretty damn good at it, as a result.

I reached my hand down to help him up. "You were saying?"

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Mason replied, rubbing a sore spot on his arm.

"Sorry, Mase," I laughed. "You should probably get some ice on your arm."

"Nah, I'll be alright." Big brave man-boy, "You getting higher training 'cause you're better then all of us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, with Guardian Belikov,"

Mason stared at me. "_Belikov_?"

"Yeah,"

"He's…" Mason paused, searching for the right term. "He's like walking death! How are you not in the hospital after training with him?"

"Speak of the Devil," I muttered, as Dimitri feel into step beside me.

"Rose," He would never refer to me as "Roza" in formal settings. "You need to come with me. We have a meeting with your parents, now."

I stared at him. "My parents? You mean, like, both of them, at the same time?"

He nodded, in Mason's presence, not showing any real discomfort, but I could sense it anyway.

"Yes, both of them. Come on."

From the hall outside the Meeting Room, Dimitri and I heard shouting.

"If you weren't such a terrible influence on her," My Mom yelled as we drew closer. This was unnerving, my Mother – a respected Dhampir Guardian, rarely yelled. "She would have the sense not to run away!"

Abe's accented voice was louder as we opened the door, they barely noticed us. "If you had actually been a Mother to her, rather then focusing on your goddamn career, maybe she would have had someone to stop her!"

"How on earth was I supposed to stop her?" My Mother questioned, I knew she expected no real answer. "She ran off, my reputation was nearly ruined, everyone assumed she had become a Blood Whore!"

I looked at my Mother. "Your reputation doesn't mean a thing to me. You don't know why I ran away."

"Why can't you be obedient?" My Mother answered. "I can't believe you don't care about the honor of your own Family! You were so stupid; you didn't need to run away!"

"You don't even know why!" I repeated.

"Rose," Dimitri cut in. "I think your Mother would be more understanding if she knew why you left so suddenly."

My Mother looked at him. "Oh? There's a_ reasonable _explanation for her unforgiveable behavior?"

I looked at Dimitri, and made a motion with my hand, as if to say, 'It's your funeral.'

Dimitri gave me wry glance before fixing his eyes on my Mother.

"Rose miscarried, that's why she ran away."

There was stunned silence. My Mother blinked, and stared at Dimitri. "And… and what does this have to do with you, Guardian Belikov?"

He took a deep breath. "The child was mine."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I KNOW ITS ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

I AM WAITING FOR MY STORIES TO GET BACK FROM MY BETA THEY SHOULD BE UP IN ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO.

**OTHER THAN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT MY FORUM!**

**.net/topic/104033/56115267/1/#56907493**

**JUST COPY AND PAST THE LINK AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE FORUM**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THE CHARACTER LIST AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.  
**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY POLL WHICH IS UP ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE FORUM**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

****I LOOK FORWARD FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE CHARACTER'S ON THE FORUM.

YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THE BOLDED ONES ARE TAKEN:

**Bella: PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

Charlie:

**Jacob: Forgotten Tactic**

Billy:

Embry:

Brady:

Colin:

Seth:

Quil:

Leah:

Mike:

Lauren:

Emily:

Jessica:

Quil Sr:

Harry:

Sue:

Paul:

Jared:

Kim:

Rachel:

Sam:

Edward:

Emmett:

Rose:

Carlisle:

Esme:

Jasper:

Alice:

Ben:

Angela:

Tyler:

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE.

I WILL GET THE STORIES UP SOON!


	5. The Real Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER! **

**I AM A LITTLE BIT AT WRITERS BLOCK FOR LOVE STORY AND THIS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**ALSO I HAVE A TWILIGHT FORUM UP! PLEASE LOOK INTO IT!**

**AND I HAVE A POLL UP AND PLEASE VOTE FOR THAT!**

* * *

"What do you mean the child was yours? That is physically impossible!" Jannie exclaimed in exasperation.

"Guardian Hathaway, I understand your disbelief in the matter but it is true. Rosemarie and I have been in a relationship for some years now. Abe gave us his blessing. Rose became pregnant with my child when she was visiting Russia with Abe," Dimitri spokes with such confidence that for a minute I thought my mother was going to be understanding.

There was a long pause as we waited for Jannie Hathaway's reaction.

"I see. Headmistress Kirova, my stay has now ended. I would be pleased if you had a plane ready for me soon. Rosemarie, I will not see you again unless you become a Guardian and if so it will only be on professional terms," she walked out of the room.

"Dimitri would you please escort Rosemarie back to class," Kirova said.

Dimitri ushered me toward the door. I paused and turned to face my father. His eyes were full of sorrow and disbelief.

"Baba, please change my files to have you down as my only parent," I told him before I left for class.

"Roza, don't lock her out of your life completely. She is your mother," Dimitri tried to reason with me as he walked me to math class.

"Dimitri, you heard her. She doesn't want to be a part of my life and I am just granting that request."

"I just don't want you to regret anything that you deiced. I love you so much and I hate to see you in pain," he pleaded with me.

"I know Dimitri; I just want what is best for my life and for us," I took a breath slowly, "Dimitri I want to try."

He looked at me in confusion for a minute until understanding graced his features. "Roza, are you sure?" his eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"I am absolutely sure! I want that life with you and I want to try as soon as possible," I squeezed his hand.

"You don't want to wait until after graduation?"

"No, I want a baby with you. We can tell Alberta and you can test me during the trials."

"You gave this a lot of thought didn't you?" he sounded amused.

"Why yes I did. And if it's a girl I want to name her Cassandra and a boy I want to name him Vladimir."

We had come to my class now so Dimitri let go of my hand. He kissed me on the cheek and we went in.

"I am sorry, Mr. Bradley, but Miss Mazur had a meeting with her father and Headmistress Kirova," Dimitri said excusing me from being tardy.

Mr. Bradley nodded in understanding, "Miss Mazur, I hope you can still find your seat."

"Yes, sir," I went and sat down next to Lissa in quiet.

Mr. Bradley went on and on in class about curves and other things. The only reason I was taking Calculus was because Lissa was in it.

The bell rung and everyone rushed out of the room.

"Rose," Lissa whispered as we walked to our next class, "Christian asked me to marry him."

"What? You just turned eighteen!" I exclaimed.

"He said he didn't want to lose me again and I said yes," she took a deep breath, "we are trying to keep it on the DL, but sooner or later people will find out."

"Oh my God! You are going to be so happy when you get married."

"Will you be my maid of honor, Rose?"

I smiled brightly at her, "I thought I already was," I giggled.

We laughed as we walked into "Your Gaurdian And You". Named after the amazing textbooks. We have a feild experience as seniors to get used to the ideas and ways of being a real gaurdian. We were already assigned people so we all took this class to get used to adjusting and to know how to act. Stany Boy taught it.

"Hello again Stany! How are you this lovely afternoon? Did you notice that my friend Dimitri was busting a vain when you spoke to me in my previous class?" I was to cheerful and confident that Stan for once did not have a come back.

"Rose! Remember what we talked about," Dimitri said in a way that was supposed to sound scolding.

"Yes Gaurdian Belikov," I said sweetly. I knew that when I called him by his title he got a hard-on. It was his biggest fantasy a teacher student.

Dimitri cleared his throat and left the room. It clearly had the affect that I wanted.

"Miss Mazur, how long have you known Gaurdian Belikov?" Stan asked me.

"Oh a few years. He worked with my father for as long as I can remember."

"Well class, let's get started. Seeing as we have a guest speaker today. Miss Mazur? Would you care to speak to the class about your experience?"

"Why not Stany!" I walked to the front of the room. I cleared my throat and looked out at the class. "Well as you all know, Lissa and I were out for the past two years. I learned all out of things which the field experience will not prepare us for. I learned how to be on guard when asleep, how to male us not look like a guardian and mori, and I also learned how to kick ass."

"Really? How can you prove that?" Stan asked getting cocky.

"Just ask the guardian in the infermiry what I did to his leg."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING A GOOD AUTHOR!**


End file.
